pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:HyperHearts58
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the The Bratty-Brat Girls page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AgentGoldfish (Talk) 18:01, July 11, 2010 Heyz! 'Pawādo Batākappu 'Kibōu no Kakera, my Pieces of Hope 18:29, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :D 'Pawādo Batākappu 'Kibōu no Kakera, my Pieces of Hope 02:15, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :I meant this :D 'Pawādo Batākappu 'Kibōu no Kakera, my Pieces of Hope 13:40, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :heyz! 'Pawādo Batākappu 'Kibōu no Kakera, my Pieces of Hope 22:55, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, okay why? 'Pawādo Batākappu 'Kibōu no Kakera, my Pieces of Hope 22:59, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : ohhhhhhhhh 'Pawādo Batākappu 'Kibōu no Kakera, my Pieces of Hope 23:08, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I know that you're Mareas in you signature. Ok then, I'll edit the page sooner or later FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 03:01, July 13, 2010 (UTC) I guess. Ideas pop into my head late at night for some reason. 'I Luvv My Woody ^^ 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 04:47, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I love them! Check out my latest blog, please! 'I Luvv My Woody ^^ 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 04:51, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okayz, I'm here! 'I Luvv My Woody ^^ 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 14:19, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Yay! 'I Luvv My Woody ^^ 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 16:02, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay! :D 'I Luvv My Woody ^^ 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 16:08, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Pics I LOVE THEM!!!!!! :D 'I Luvv My Woody ^^ 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 16:54, July 14, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome! :) 'I Luvv My Woody ^^ 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 17:13, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Heyz! 'I Luvv My Woody ^^ 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 03:17, July 15, 2010 (UTC) The what? 'I Luvv My Woody ^^ 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 03:31, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Yay! 'I Luvv My Woody ^^ 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 15:25, July 15, 2010 (UTC) OH COOL! THANKZ! :D 'To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!) 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 15:29, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Thankz! I try my signatures to be funny! LOL xD 'To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!) 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 15:32, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Thankz! I like yours to! :) 'To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!) 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 15:47, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I can imagine her saying that alreadY! LOL :D 'To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!) 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 15:50, July 15, 2010 (UTC) What do you want them to say? I already their styles of talking so I could help you with that. :) PS I also have a lot of work to do, I have like ten full pages in my notebook full of ideas! D: 'To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!) 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 15:56, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay, cool! I made Daisy and Matt girlfriend and boyfriend in Judy and Lizz, Toys: A Crossover. ^.^ 'To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!) 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 16:07, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Yesh, Daisy as Judy (Woody) and Matt as Little Beau (Litlle Bo Peep) ^^ 'To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!) 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 16:10, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Hehe, thankz! :D 'To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!) 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 16:12, July 15, 2010 (UTC) June and July KK! Plus, I love June and July! :D 'To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!) 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 16:14, July 15, 2010 (UTC) They are so cute! :) 'To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!) 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 16:22, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Yup! 'To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!) 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 16:26, July 15, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome! :D 'To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!) 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 16:31, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Helloz! 'To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!) 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 00:12, July 16, 2010 (UTC) AWESOME! :D 'To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!) 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 00:51, July 16, 2010 (UTC) How? 'Hechos y Tonterias 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 01:36, July 16, 2010 (UTC) hehe, thankz? 'Hechos y Tonterias 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 01:44, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes, yes I do, I am Mexican-American. G2G bye!!! 'Hechos y Tonterias 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 01:47, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Heyz! Me backz! LOL 'Hechos y Tonterias 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 14:09, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi! 'Hechos y Tonterias 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 17:33, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm goign to edit Daisy's part of your mive, okay? I just can't imagine her crying that much. 'Hechos y Tonterias 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 17:39, July 16, 2010 (UTC) okay, but the rest is awesome! I love how Didi said Ferby! LOL 'Hechos y Tonterias 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 17:42, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Wow 'Hechos y Tonterias 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 17:46, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Okayz, LOL. Am I really getting that predictable? 'Hechos y Tonterias 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 17:52, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okayz! See ya later! 'Hechos y Tonterias 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 18:01, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey :) 'Hechos y Tonterias 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 01:03, July 17, 2010 (UTC) So, what's up? 'Hechos y Tonterias 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 01:10, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay, cool! :) 'Hechos y Tonterias 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 01:14, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Helloz! I love your signature! :D 'Penguinz! :D 'Am I random or what?? 01:17, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Okayz. LOL 'Penguinz! :D 'Am I random or what?? 12:55, July 18, 2010 (UTC) MY FAVE THINGS SONNY,PHINEAS,AND A MEAT LOVERS PIZZA! :) 22:25, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I finally got an email! Yes! 'Little Bo Peep '{I miss you Woody...} 22:38, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Okayz! Excited! 'Little Bo Peep '{I miss you Woody...} 22:41, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Yayz! Send me an e-mail to my e-mail address, it's on my user page! 'Little Bo Peep '{I miss you Woody...} 22:50, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Coolz! 'Little Bo Peep '{I miss you Woody...} 22:57, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi hyper i wanna be good friends too firesidegirl10